Redwall: Forever Changed
by spaceseel
Summary: After a mysterious explosion, a human, teenage boy is teleported into the world of Redwall in the form of an Otter. Will his presence change the entire future of Mossflower woods?
1. Preface

Redwall Forever Changed

Written by Lee Schroeder

**Redwall is copyright Brian Jacques. Just so you know, this isn't canon to any story and stands by itself. This story is being planned as it's being written, so I don't know where this story is going, or if it's going to have some sort of ending to it.**

* * *

Preface

A brown, elderly mouse in green robes stood watch over Redwall Abbey. Abbot Dandin looked out to the forest almost half asleep. Although he should have been sleeping, he knew that some other beast was supposed to be on watch, but didn't really care at that point. An eerie mist had surrounded Redwall and the atmosphere felt a little too warm to be seeing mist. From what he could see, there was nothing that could tell him that something was wrong; he just had a bad feeling. "Hey Abbot Dandin!" a small, squeaky voice called out. Nearly half asleep now, the abbot shot up at the voice. He turned to see one of the young Dibbuns at his feet. A young field mouse to be precise. "What are you doing in the middle of the night Matthias?" he said to him sternly.

But before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by a glow of bright light that quickly made a strange, whirring noise. Moments later, the strange light diminished quickly into darkness once again with only echoes of a distant thunder. He scanned the forest to see where it could have come from. He could have sworn there was a bright light, but Matthias' whimpering had confirmed that he was not imagining things. Then it happened again seconds after the first encounter, but this time, it was brighter than ever and had conjured up a loud humming sound. Dandin practically had to shield his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded. When the light had suddenly stopped, he looked out to where the light originated. It was too dark to see clearly what had exactly happened, and the glare in his eyes didn't help matters, but after his glare mostly went away, he now saw what looked like the outline of a body lying on the ground a distance away from the Abbey.

By the time he could have alerted somebeast to investigate the matter, the sound and the strange light had practically woken everybeast up from their slumber. A few of the brothers ran to the Abbot's position and stopped to catch their breath. Looking to the Abbot they asked what was going on. Still shocked at what he had just seen, he could only point his paw. Seeing the figure in the dark, not moving, Brother Vale called down to the beasts within the courtyard to bring the body back inside Redwall.

"Ya 'erd 'im mates. Som' poor bloke's out there an' we need to get 'im." a mole cried out as a grey rabbit, two weasels and a badgermaid went out the gate with torches. Approaching the figure, they saw a male otter lying on the ground unconscious right next to a large trunk. He looked to be about 16 years old of age and wore very strange clothing. The rabbit lightly nudged the otter only for him to weakly moan. "He's still alive! Take him in!" the badgermaid commanded. The rabbit grabbed the otter, while the badgermaid grabbed the large, heavy trunk. "Uhhgh, What does he have in here, rocks?" she said as she struggled to carry it. Two weasels then offered to help carry the trunk inside. The abbot, now standing at the front gate looking at the strange otter as the badgermaid took him in.

Under normal circumstances, they would have attempted to wake him up then and there. But with the increased amount of raids happening within the last few weeks, nobeast wanted to take any chances. The abbot took one last look at the strange otter before he was taken inside for care. Despite all that had happened in the last few minutes, a single question stuck to his mind, 'Who is he?'


	2. A Rude Awakening

Redwall Forever Changed

Written by Lee Schroeder

**Redwall is copyright Brian Jacques. Just so you know, this isn't canon to any story and stands by itself. The otter boy wakes up ;)  
** Chapter 1 – A Rude Awakening

What was the last thing that I remember? I remember…um…wait! What just happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember is…an explosion of some kind? I was surrounded by a dark void. Was I dead? What had happened before being here was a blur to me. I had called out to a blurred figure about something, and then the figure did something that had made me yell back. An explosion happened shortly after that. No matter how many times I played that memory back into my mind, it still didn't make any sense. Time passed, and it was apparent to me that I was asleep. At first, I tried to open my eyes, only to find them like trying to lift lead weights.

I began to hear the sound of birds chirping and wind blowing. A gentle and cool wind pleasantly blew on me. I smiled at the feeling only to hear female voices mutter quietly to each other. "Do you think he's coming around?" once voice said. "Hehe…he looks kind of cute." The other voice said. I was aware enough to wake up, but since I was still uncertain about the strange voices surrounding me, I faked sleeping until they left. Opening my eyes I looked at my surroundings. I was in a nice, warm bed inside of a stone room. The gentle wind was coming from the open window near the bed. Noticing that I was laying on something thick laying across my lower back, I tried to reach it with my hands only to roll right out of bed and onto a cold, hard floor.

Still groggy from sleeping, I grabbed the bed as a brace and as soon as I pulled myself up, I felt something attached to my behind, touching the ground. As I attempted to reach whatever was dangling from my body, I realized that my entire body was covered in dark brown fur. I turned my attention to a full-body mirror which relieved a frightened and confused otter person in a white shirt. Despite the lack of humanity in the eyes, I could easily tell that the otter in the reflection was scared.

As soon as I knew that the reflection was in fact me after touching my face, I screamed at the top of my lungs, letting fear take over and rammed into the door as I began to run, opened it with haste and ran out screaming some more. I kept thinking that I had to get out of this place, but seeing mice and other creatures dressed in clothing didn't help matters and I kept running and screaming. Eventually, I ran out of breath and collapsed to the floor exhausted turning my focus onto the ceiling above me.

Moments later, I saw a mouse in green robes who gave me the impression of some sort of monk. Still confused at what was going on, I could only stare at him. But he was looking at me, confused, probably because of my ruckus. "Are you alright?" it asked me in an elderly voice looking both worried and confused. "A-am I-I d-dreaming?" I asked the mouse, trying to get the words out without breaking out into tears. "You don't look asleep." he said. As I calmly breathed, I collected myself, and slowly stood up. My tail made the rest of my body feel out of place and almost fell over. Hearing footsteps, I turned to see three mousemaids run towards us with curiosity. Wiping away the tears from my eyes and made a half attempt to find my center of balance, I stood there, wondering what will happen next.

"What is your name young otter?" the robed mouse asked. I still couldn't believe what had happened to me, and looking at my furred hands was just a painful reminder. "Hello?" he asked again. Looking up, I quickly responded, "Matt." The mouse raised an 'eyebrow' and said, "Erm...Matt. A name most unusual. Where do you come from, Matt?" I said, "I'm from...umm..." I stood there thinking about what had happened. My memories were still blurry, but I could make more out. As I thought about what had happened, I thought out loud about the last thing I could remember before waking up. "That's not what I asked, although that was another answer to a question I had on my mind." he said. "I'm from...I'm from..." I said, trying to remember. "I don't know where I'm from. I thought I did. But why am I an otter instead of a human?" I asked myself, unaware at the moment that both the elderly mouse and the three mousemaids were listening to me.

"What is a human?" the elderly mouse asked. Now realizing what I had just said, I realized something. I had no proof that I was ever human, and they would have believed me to be crazy If I tried to explain it without said proof. "Never mind. It's nothin'" I said. I didn't want to take the risk of being thrown in the nuthouse, although I was still partially convinced that I was still dreaming. "Could you come with me?" the elder mouse asked. "Am I in trouble?" I asked. "No, nothing of the sort. I just want to ask you a few more questions and to get to know you better." he replied, shortly turning to the three mousemaids who were looking at me curiously. "You three run along now. I'm sure there's chores to be done." he told them.

Following the elderly mouse, I looked at my surroundings in more detail. After going outside, I saw that I was in what looked like some sort of fortress. Inside were various buildings (including a church), trees and a garden. Aside from the location and the inhabitants inside the castle, the trees and the plants reminded me of home a bit. Although I still at the time didn't know where I was from, I remember a small town on the foothills of a mountain. I have no idea how I got here, and I was still not thrilled at being an otter. Everybody was staring at me, and it was starting to give me the creeps. A few of the young ones wanted to talk to me, but the adults shooed them along. None of the adults spoke to me. It was as though they were afraid of me, or at the least, unsure of me.

After entering a large building and walking down a few hallways, the mouse opened the door and let me in first. Stepping inside, I found myself to be in a crude combination of an office and a bedroom. As the mouse sat down at his desk, he offered me to sit down in the chair in front of his table. "No thanks. I'd rather stand" I replied. The thought of sitting down the way I was made me a bit uneasy at the moment. "I'm guessing that you believe I'm crazy?" I said, half expecting him to agree with me. "Good heavens no! In fact, I think your story has some credibility to it." he said.

I raised an eyebrow, surprised at what he had just said. "Really? How so?" I asked with some skepticism to his claims. After explaining to me what he had experienced during his night watch two days ago, I could see why he was being so open about the whole 'Human' thing I was talking about. But the flash of light...I wasn't sure how that tied into the explosion, but the fact that everyone in this castle was staring at me made it a possibility. "My question is why I'm suddenly an otter instead of a human. The teleportation theory with a flash of light is one thing, but a complete transformation of my body seems really ludicrous?" I asked.

"Yet here you are." he asked, smiling until another thought entered in his mind. "I am curious though. You claim that you were once another species, yet I have no idea what even a Human even looks like." he said. "Would you care to draw me an example?" he asked, reaching for a piece of paper and a quill. Although I had never used a quill for writing, let alone drawing, I dunked the quill's end in the ink vial and did a quick rendition of myself. I was not that good a drawer when it came to drawing Humans, but at least it wasn't a stick figure. After I was finished, I handed the parchment back to the mouse where he studied it closely. "Interesting! How accurate is this drawing?" he asked. "I know that it's not entirely realistic. I only took a few drawing classes so far, but I haven't had much time to draw realistic portraits." I said.

"What color is human fur?" he asked. "Actually...there is very little fur, except for what you see on top of the head" I said. Confused at my statement, he asked, "So how do humans stay warm?" Chuckling, I responded, "Clothing...Lots of clothing." Turning to a trunk that lay near the mouse's bed and pointed. "This, I believe, is yours." he said as he reveled to a large, closed trunk near the bed. "What is it?" I asked, curious as to what was in it. "I was hoping you would tell me. We found this near you when we found you outside the gates of Redwall Abbey." he replied. Opening it up, he dragged out a photo album and handed it to me. Looking inside, I immediately recognized the images inside.


	3. Dark Secrets

Redwall Forever Changed

Written by Lee Schroeder

**Redwall is copyright Brian Jacques. Just so you know, this isn't canon to any story and stands by itself. Sorry for the long wait. A combination of a lack of inspiration, a vacation, and sheer laziness slowed this chapter down a lot. Hopefully, I'm on the right track. If I make any mistakes, then please let me know and I'll correct right away.**

"What the heck are you doing?" a voice cried in the dark, echoing out in the abyss.

Moments later, the sequenced sound of lights turning on. It became clear when the lights glowed red, that the emergency generator had kicked in. A figure in the room gasped and coughed as he attempted to pull himself up. After leaning his weak body against a control panel that now lay covered with broken glass that had come from the windows above, he attempted to rest.

When he had caught his breath and gained the strength, he then surveyed the landscape. Outside the broken windows was a large device that stood in the middle of a large room surrounded by computer terminals and what appeared to be bodies that lay strewn around the device.

A loud bang was heard from behind him. Too weak to see what it was coming from, all he could do was wait for the banging to continue until the door gave way. Soldiers flooded in, cocking their guns and pointing their weapon flashlights straight at what was now a scientist, bruised and beaten. Looking back, all he could see were a series of bright lights.

When a figure approached him, grabbed his arms to his back, and handcuffed him, all he could do was wait. A voice which was muddled to him, saying, "You are under arrest for possible terrorist activities..." The rest, faded out into a blur as he cried out in tears. Not from the arrest, but from what had happened earlier. Although what he remembered was fragmented, he still could see what had happened nonetheless. Everything then turned to black. Before the world had finally faded from view, the last words he could hear were, "Get him up soldier!"

A man stood, looking out to an occupied airfield from inside the safety of a nearby office. Wearing the decorations of an Air Force General, he stared with pride at what he saw. Near one of the hangers, he could see an airman showing raw cadets the function of an airplane; while soldiers marched on the roads in a perfect grid with a tune he knew all too well.

With a click of a heel and a salute from behind, the general simply ordered, "At ease soldier."

The general turned around to face a First Lieutenant holding documents out to the general. Taking the documents, he took a look at the description, closed it, and tossed it on his desk. "What do those pencil pushers think they are? This should be the job of the Department of Defense! Not us!" the general said, almost ready to yell.

"Sir?" the Lieutenant said, confused at the statement.

"I'm sure you've read the documents yourself Lieutenant Matthew." the general stated.

"Yes sir, I have. However, I don't really think that it was terrorists that did it."

"Go on. Lieutenant" the general said, eager for an answer.

"Although the teleporter incident caused the blackout of Denver for two hours, the evidence seems to suggest that it was more of an accident rather than terrorist activities." Matt stated.

The general stared at him, signaling Matt to continue even further, "After looking at the information gathered from the scientists we interrogated, we seem to have a foggy picture of what happened. It seems that the teleporter was somehow turned on and then without warning went on overload. However, there was no current signs of sabotage at the moment."

"So how did it overload then?" the general asked, puzzled at the predicament at hand.

"The only information we could get from the interrogation, was that the teleporter was not quite ready to be tested yet." Matt replied.

"And the man in charge of the project?" the general asked.

"In a civilian hospital, awaiting recovery." Matt replied.

"What the heck is that man doing in a Civilian Hospital? Doesn't anyone know that if the press hounds get wind of this, that it could ruin our reputation?" the general yelled.

"May I remind you that the hospital here at the Academy is now a clinic due to monetary constraints, and sending him to a hospital in Ft. Carson was out of the question due to his the seriousness of his injuries?" Matt stated, attempting to keep a straight face in spite of the general's anger.

After a few moments of deep breaths and calming down, the general then grabbed the reports, and calmly headed to the door. "I wish to have a personal talk with the man that was in charge. See to it that everyone knows that I will be absent for the rest of the day." the general ordered.

"But sir, you don't get off of work for a few hours still!" Matt stated.

"You're out of line soldier. See to it immediately! This is more important." the general barked at the Lieutenant before slamming the door behind him.


End file.
